Lua Cheia
by Aninha Weasley Potter
Summary: Remo Lupin já não eh mais o mesmo. A cada lua cheia os riscos aumenta,... e desta vez as consequências serão mortais.


Lua cheia

A noite parecia ser eterna. E o ser que estava dentro dele estava louco para sair. Para poder aflorar aquele corpo que o dominava, mas que a cada lua cheia fraquejava em seu poder. Remo perdia o controle em todas as luas cheias. E embora a lua cheia só fosse acontecer mais tarde, à vontade de matar era mais forte do que a loucura que o confundia.

Toda a fúria que Remo forçava tão arduamente em superar nas luas cheias estava vindo à tona. Ele já não podia mais se controlar. Pelo menos ele estava sozinho. Àquela hora na Floresta proibida, nada se podia escutar. Parecia que um véu preto, quase como um presságio de morte, se estendia sobre a floresta.

De repente, Remo ouve um barulho. Provavelmente alguém se aproximando. Com medo de que alguém descobrisse seu segredo, ele corre. Tenta correr o mais rápido possível. Porém, quem (ou o que) que estava atrás dele, não estava a fim desistir. Remo já havia perdido a noção do tempo em que estava fugindo, quando sentiu uma enorme dor em sua perna esquerda, e caiu com um baque no chão coberto de folhas secas.

Quando foi verificar a origem da dor, percebeu assustado que um enorme cão preto mantinha sua perna firmemente segura em sua bocarra. "Oh, não!" Pensava Remo. Um tanto confuso e temeroso "Não pode ser. Como Sirius me encontrou? Tenho que me acalmar. Não posso perder o controle perto dele".

Na tentativa de retirar sua perna da boca do animal, Remo lutou contra a dor, e tentou puxar sua perna. Inútil, porém. Então o cão começou a puxá-lo para longe da floresta proibida. Já estavam quase chegando a sua orla, quando Remo sentiu algo, que lutava imensamente para não sentir. Uma sensação arrebatadora tomou conta de toda a sua mente e de seu ser. Num piscar de olhos, Remo Lupin já não era mais o mesmo. O monstro que habitava seu interior estava finalmente a solta. E na hora errada. Enquanto isso podia se enxergar nos céus límpidos, o aparecimento de uma grandiosa lua cheia.

Naquele exato momento, ele ganhou uma força sobrenatural. Força bastante para lançar Sirius a vários metros de distância. Apesar de estar dominado pelo seu segundo EU, Remo correu até seu amigo. E assim que o avistou, o desespero dominou-o. Pois perto do lago, jazia o corpo inerte de Sirius. Ele correu para junto de seu amigo e começou a chorar. Lágrimas quentes afloravam os olhos de Remo. Mas algo totalmente inesperado, de repente, ocorreu.

A vida dupla que Remo Lupin havia levado até aquele momento havia acabado. O ser que habitava seu coração nos dias de lua cheia havia ido embora. Pois naquele instante, ele já não era mais o lobisomem que costumava ser. Seu corpo havia voltado ao normal, e já não havia mais nenhum sentimento de raiva ou ódio dentro de si.

E a única pessoa que presenciou aquele momento, fora seu outro amigo: Tiago Potter. Que estava de pé, a poucos metros deles. Assim que viu que Remo o havia percebido, caminhou até ele. Quando chegou perto, olhou para o corpo de seu amigo, e também começou a chorar. Tiago podia compreender o ódio que Remo sentia dele mesmo naquela hora.

- Remo, entenda que isso foi apenas um acidente. Iria acabar acontecendo de algum jeito. Você não teve culpa. Quem dominava seu coração naquele momento não era você. E sim um animal que havia alojado-se dentro de sua alma. -

- Eu sei Tiago. – Disse Remo entre lágrimas – Eu sei. Mas por que teve que ser o Sirius? – perguntou – POR QUE TEVE DE SER O SIRIUS! – Remo já não mais falava.

Dentro de si, um sentimento de pura raiva o estava dominando. Remo já não mais se sentia merecedor daquele corpo que agora vivia. "Se o meu melhor amigo morreu de forma tão brutal e cruel, não serei eu que poderei viver nesse corpo sem ter um único momento de remorso". Pensou Remo.

- Você vai superar isso Remo. – Falou Tiago – Todos vamos. -

- Quer saber de uma coisa Tiago? – Perguntou Remo.

- O que? – respondeu Tiago, com a voz ainda embargada pelo choro.

- Eu posso não ser mais um lobisomem. Mas nunca deixarei de sentir que há um monstro dentro de mim. -

Espero que vcs tenham gostado da minha fic! )

Deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam!

E se por acaso vcs n entenderam, o Lupin estava vivendo uma profecia: se por acaso ele matasse alguém, ele poderia deixar de ser lobisomem. Sakaram!

Até a próxima,

1.000 bjkitas,

Cho Chang


End file.
